


[Podfic] All The Stars In Texas

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Car Sex, Dark!Marco, Eye Trauma, Hemophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not only Dark!Marco but 1930's Dark!Marco with a tommy gun and a Texas drawl, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, WIP Podfic, bonnie & clyde au, general debauchery all over this one folks, lots of guns and violence, mechanic jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP Podfic of southspinner's "All The Stars In Texas"</p><p>-</p><p>Marco Bodt has always wanted to make the history books and has come to the conclusion that infamy looks far better on him than fame. Jean Kirschtein has always wanted to get out of Depression-ridden West Dallas and chase his dreams. A chance meeting throws the spark that sets Texas on fire, and what started as something simple becomes a dangerous game of love, lust, and the birth of living legends.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Marco)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Stars In Texas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762) by [southspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southspinner/pseuds/southspinner). 



> I have been _dying_ to start recording this fic for... almost a year now? Wow. And I'm finally able to jump into it and I am so so excited to start this project. I _adore_ ATSIT to pieces and I'm really excited to share it with you all in audio form.
> 
> I apologize to any of my listeners from Texas, my accent is probably not spot on but I have been practicing for some time in preparation for this and bouncing it off Barry (the author) to try to get it pretty close. I really wanted to have it because I just feel like it wouldn't be the same if I read it in my natural midwestern US accent - it would lose some of the flavor, y'know? So I hope it works well (or is at the very least tolerable) - I promise I'll keep working at it as time goes on!
> 
> The podfic will be released chapter by chapter. The story is unofficially split into two parts, so when I've completed part 1, I'll be putting it into a single audiobook file (and the same for finishing the story, etc.) for people who prefer it in those forms.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the first chapter. I cannot tell you how excited I am to finally be recording this!!

**CHAPTER 1**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/24dsqpolqjvjylj/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_1_%28Marco%29.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/24dsqpolqjvjylj/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_1_%28Marco%29.mp3)

(Listen to the Ch. 1 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hp6v5mm1qiyu55p/ATSIT_Ch1_Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 00:31:11  
_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5104526)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	2. Chapter 2 (Jean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how flattered and amazed by the overwhelming positive reception to the first chapter of this podfic? I have been so excited to work on this project for so long and so to see people really enjoy it once I do... it's just awesome!
> 
> Confession time, I haven't narrated a whole chapter in Jean's voice since I finished Ghost Story so my vocal chords are kinda out of practice. Doing Jean's voice is kinda hard on my throat so I apologize if sometimes he dips up into a higher pitch than he's supposed to TuT. And I know there are one or two accent hiccups in this chapter but I'm getting sick and didn't want to wait for weeks to fix one or two lines to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy none the less! C:

**CHAPTER 2**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/la64gw2ls6s68wa/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_2_%28Jean%29.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/la64gw2ls6s68wa/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_2_%28Jean%29.mp3)

(Listen to the Ch. 2 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fg817ndu37e82jo/ATSIT_Ch2_Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 00:25:25_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5327513)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	3. Chapter 3 (Marco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love recording ATSIT so much hOLY SHIT  
> Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Much sexual tension very wow.

**CHAPTER 3**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l8nbqdw6oqb5qif/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_3_%28Marco%29.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l8nbqdw6oqb5qif/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_3_%28Marco%29.mp3)

_Length - 00:28:25_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5427212)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	4. Chapter 4 (Jean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyaaa sorry for the long wait but we're back with our boys! And we get Eren & MIkasa voices in this too yaaay!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iaq2dx1y7z8i3ph/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_4_%28Jean%29.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iaq2dx1y7z8i3ph/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_4_%28Jean%29.mp3)

_Length - 00:30:42_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5449094)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	5. Chapter 5 (Marco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this chapter. I always enjoy recording chapters where I get to voice Ninette AND narrate sexual tension. Woo!  
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t2p270czsjzkuke/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_5_%28Marco%29.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t2p270czsjzkuke/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_5_%28Marco%29.mp3)

Listen to Ch. 5 bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x3iu0w3ad945cuw/ATSIT_Ch5_Bloopers.mp3)

_Length - 00:27:21_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5476433)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	6. Chapter 6 (Jean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I LOVE VOICING ANGST SO MUCHHH

 

**CHAPTER 6**

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jcf9e19q3iu2ekl/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_6_%28Jean%29.mp3)

_Length - 00:32:49_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5495918)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	7. Chapter 7 (Marco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: brief depiction of physical child abuse as a result of homophobia  
> \---  
> I'm a trash person and really apologize for the unintended hiatus but dear lordy is it nice to be back with these boys. Hope y'all enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7**

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4g1dzlbwo7141k4/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_7_%28Marco%29.mp3)

_Length - 00:39:02_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5522171)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	8. Chapter 8 (Jean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUD TEXAN YELLING  
> 

** **

**CHAPTER 8**

Download: [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?hqjzem5iduatjwe)

_Length - 00:49:11_

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5557829)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	9. Chapter 9 (Marco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back
> 
> Back again
> 
> Yeah, sorry this took so long! I recorded this chapter a while back but absolutely hated how the first part sounded and so I re-recorded the first half of it. Yes, I am that much of a perfectionist. Eren didn't sound angry enough and Marco didn't sound smug enough and that was just unacceptable lol

** **

**CHAPTER 9**

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pe0d14u1iq02psz/All_The_Stars_In_Texas_-_Chapter_9_%28Marco%29.mp3)

_Length - 00:43:06_

 

Listen to Ch. 6-8 bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yaf8v1b7583dens/ATSIT_Ch6-8_Bloopers.mp3)

* * *

 

[Music Used - ["All The Stars In Texas" by Ludo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_qAGkhMgM8)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5613794)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
